ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorcan Darcy: New Tales Manuscripts - Part 1
is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated action-adventure drama fantasy science fiction film, it is the first of two cinematic parts sets in The Darcy Triplets Storiverse as the Post-The End storyline. The film is directed by Edgar Wright and written by Karen Gillan. Tom Holland will reprises as Lorcan Darcy with Milly Sanders as a jolly main antagonist, This film and part two are sets as a prequel to The New Scooby Doo Movies' season fourteen episode, The Horror of the Ghost Mimes. The story follows Lorcan Darcy and his journey from New Royale City through the countryside. His journey comes after Cillian, Lilly and Ellie got tasered by a new jolly neighbor of their on December 20th, 2015. When his family are dragged inside, a EMP explosion happens. When Lorcan awakens, he grabbed his belongings and ran into the countryside. is scheduled to be released on December 25, 2018, and will include an IMAX 3D version. Plot On December 20th, 2015, a year after The End, Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie are putting up a christmas tree. They've been excited for the holidays since last year. Ellie cheerful pour boiling water on Lilly, causing her to scream and swears while Cillian and Lorcan are laughing. Lorcan, then, hears Jingle Bells loudly from across the street and it's the new neighbor named Betty, who's in a christmas mood. Ellie decided to go over there to ask her to turn the music down. Cillian and Lorcan don't trust Betty because of her being a jolly person. Lilly tries to tell them that she's just moved in few weeks ago and try to get along. Both Cillian and Lorcan decided to spy on Betty as she invites Ellie in for a cup of tea as an apology for the loud music. Betty instead decided to taser Ellie, knocking her out cold. Lorcan took a picture and show it to Lilly. Cillian and Lilly decided to rescue Ellie while Lorcan watches them. Betty tells them that Ellie had to use the bathroom. Cillian angrily swears at her and Lilly tried to tell him to calm down. Betty decided to do this: the hard way. She tasered Cillian and Lilly, shocking Lorcan until an mysterious EMP explosion hapens. Lorcan grabbed his belongings and ran into the countryside. Two days later, Lorcan make his first efforts towards reaching his unknown destination. He spent the last two days in the woods and tried to find a way to avoid people who're hunting him down. Princess Celestia kindly greet him and asked him what's he doing out in the woods during christmas vacation. Lorcan reveals that he's leaving New Royale City to find his destination. Celestia suggest that he can across a bridge across the cliffs. She says that it was abandoned for a long time. Lorcan decided to go there and begin to travel. He hopes that he can get away from New Royale City. Shining Armor hopes he can be safe out there. He ran into the cabin in the woods for the night and briefly dreams up an image of The Boring City and finds Mr. Lionel Ryan, after got fired, in his office eating a doughnut. Lorcan tells Lionel he's leaving New Royale City, and Lionel jokes that it's technically his family and asks if he is taking care of the family. Lorcan jokingly calls him an asshole and apologize for got him fired. Lionel forgives him and tells him to wake up, waking Lorcan back into reality. He sees the sun rising and continue walking. In Superhero High, Wonder Woman, Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Supergirl, Katana, Bumblebee and Poison Ivy discovers that Hawkgirl, Cyborg, Green Lantern and Beast Boy are got into a holiday spirit. Batgirl was confused and trying to find out. She attempt to use her computer to find out but Starfire unplug the the computer and use the taser to tased Batgirl. Wonder Woman tries to contact Lorcan and discover that he's in the country-side for the last three days. Harley decided to go join him on his latest adventure. Wonder Woman Bumblebee decided to join her while Supergirl, Katana and Poison Ivy rescues Batgirl. Back in the countryside, Lorcan continue walking and bearly see the bridge. He has another day to get there before collapse again. He opens the door and see Alexander Darcy Senior or Big Alex sitting in his office before sitting down. They were talking about the past. Big Alex reveals the truth, his mother want him to take care of him. Lorcan was glad he told him the truth as a good cousin. Big Alex tells him kindly to wake up. Lorcan wakes up and sees the Cutie Marks Crusaders dragging him. Applejack sees him waking up, Twilight Sparkle gave him medicine. Rainbow Dash angrily don't trust him ever since the citizens betrayed them during the war. Lorcan explains everything and had to leave New Royale City. Twilight offers to join forces like old times and Lorcan accept before continue walking. In her invisible jet, Wonder Woman, Harley and Bumblebee sees Lorcan with the Mane 6 and the CMC. She sent Harley and Bumblebee down there to join him. Lorcan was happy to see them again and tells them that Betty tasered Cillian, Lilly and Ellie for no reason. Twilight heard of the name before and reveals that she tasered Starlight Glimmer because of the creatures inside everyone in the world called "Humbugs". Lorcan was shocked and continue running away. Twilight decided to help him to get to the bridge before the citizens of New Royale City come and get him. Bumblebee and Harley decided to join them on their quest while Wonder Woman stop her jet and join them. Back in New Royale City, Betty succeed to remove the humbugs to make Citizens jolly She discovers that one of them is missing for the past three days and that person is Lorcan. Cillian, Lilly and Ellie didn't notice that he's gone. Betty decided to sent everyone there to bring Lorcan back so she can remove the humbug. Nearing to the Bridge, Lorcan and the girls arrived to the near point so he can across alone. Lorcan says his goodbyes to the girls and hope they will see each other again. Until the citizens of New Royale City arrived with tasers. Lorcan start running across the Bridge. Cillian, Lilly and Ellie came to the rescue and fight back the citizens. Lorcan watches as the people fighting. He notices the dynamite on the bridge, takes aim, and says to himself "One last time," before shooting and igniting the dynamite. The bridge ignites and explodes as Cillian and the rest can only watch in horror. Assuming Lorcan is dead, Ellie screams out while Lilly and Bumblebee comfort her. Cillian weeps for the loss of his brother and then walks away. Nearby, The Eds are walking to the lake and spots a wounded Lorcan on the riverbank, still alive and needs help immediately. A girl arrived makes a deal with them. She will get him to the hospital if they promises it's not a trick. The Eds explains they're just trying to save a friend who once saved their lives. She agrees to get him to the hospital and The Eds agree that they won't double cross. Lorcan wakes up in the van and Eddy assures him he'll be fine and that "they" will save him. The girl who made a deal is Valerie, from Josie and the Pussycats. Cast *Tom Holland as Lorcan Darcy *Emma Watson as Jenny Mason *Milly Sanders as Betty *Andrew Francis as Cillian Darcy and Shining Armor *Brogan Ellis as Lilly Darcy *Cara Delevigne as Ellie Darcy *Bryan Cranston as Alexander Darcy Senior/Big Alex *Neil Flynn as Mr. Lionel Ryan *Teala Dunn as Bumblebee *Grey Griffin as Wonder Woman *Anais Fairweather as Supergirl *Stephanie Sheh as Katana *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy *Mae Whitman as Batgirl, *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Princess Luna *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Matt Hill as Ed *Samuel Vincent as Edd *Tony Sampson as Eddy *TBA as Valerie Category:Films set in 2015 Category:2019 Category:Computer-animated Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Science fiction Category:Crossover films Category:DC Super Hero Girls Category:My Little Pony Category:Archie Comics Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:Josie & The Pussycats